


Heart Without A Beat

by Brittany65



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany65/pseuds/Brittany65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm your partner. For better or worse."<br/>Olivia's POV. How she felt after Elliot left.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Without A Beat

You feel it. Over and over again. The pain that just won’t go away. He left without saying a word, and now you must pick up the pieces of your broken heart and move on. 

It’s been 6 months. 6 long months. You keep calling, but why? It hurts so much not to have him by your side, not to be around him. He’s the pain that you won’t give up.

Nick just texted you: ARE YOU OKAY?  
How many times have you typed: I’m fine with shaky fingertips and bloodshot eyes?  
You’re getting worse and Nick doesn’t know why. Doesn’t time heal everything?  
You can hardly concentrate on work, as you stare at Nick. He’s sitting in your old partners chair and you can’t help but feel anger. He notices you staring, and asks the same question again. You would say you’re okay, but you are done lying. So you say nothing. Everytime you trust someone, they show you why you shouldn’t.

Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him.  
You’re afraid because you know you can’t fight forever.  
You know everything happens for a reason, you just wish you knew what that reason was.

You feel lost inside yourself.

He used to take away the pain, and now you wish you could take it away yourself.  
You need to know if he is alive and well, even if it’s not by your side.

So for now, you are going to sleep away the sadness of today. As soon as your eyes close, you see his face. You open your eyes and look out the window at the stars in the sky instead.  
Lonely people are always up in the middle of the night.  
You can’t help but wonder if he is staring at the stars, thinking of you.  
He wasn't just a star to you. He was the whole damn sky.

At that moment, you realize...you are officially broken. 

You walk into the squad room the next morning. Every face in the room turns to you, like they’re expecting you to crack. All it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are.

No. They lie. Time doesn’t heal everything. It just teaches us how to live with the pain.

 

“I'm your partner. For better or worse.”


End file.
